Kuromaku Agency
:"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." | purpose = Prevent conspiracies within the }} The Kuromaku Agency (黒幕代理業, Kuromaku Dairigyō; lit. "Wire-Pullers Agency") is an organization formed after the events regarding the defection of and his peers, and the disastrous effects this event set into motion. The then decided to, in consultation with the , create a group of individuals whom would be given the task to shadow the higher-ups of the , in order to counteract any kind of intentions to start a revolt or coup d'état. The group is highly secretive, and members are given the task to settle themselves as a normal civilian without ever mentioning the tasks they execute. Although the organization was initially meant to only cover the captains of the Gotei 13, a rapid escalation within the Agency's numbers made it possible to shadow nearly every member within the Gotei, although un- and lower-seated soldiers are commonly overlooked in large groups instead, generally only causing a trouble when they unite to form a rebellion. The current leader of the group is Seken, whom is said to be, like many other high-class officials, "not from this world". Organization The organizational system is very much like that of the Gotei 13, which is ironic given the Agency's actual duties. The members are generally named after the symbol of the division they're assigned to, for example, Manabe Rokurō, the overseer of the Captain, is simply called "Suzuran-Captain", in order to avoid confusion. The Kuromaku Agency's major duty is to shadow their respective members of the Gotei 13 and report any possible upcoming betrayals and revolts. Kuromaku Agents have the license to prevent an act of treachery by all means, even if it means killing an influential person, such as a captain. Those who check on the activities of the and are simply addressed with the names of the organization. The Kuromaku stand above every law in , and it is not uncommon for members to have acquired or other interracial abilities. In order to ensure that members of the Kuromaku Agency don't go renegade themselves, each Agent is imprinted with a tattoo detailing the Agency's symbol, as pictured above, which will immediately trigger a lethal reaction once the member betrays the Agency, turning the victim to nothing but a pile of ashes. History Methods Techniques Mūryōsoku (無料足, "free pace"): A form of acrobatics in which the participants use the city and urban landscape to perform movements through its structures. It is one of the basic tactics within the Kuromaku Agency, known by every member, regardless of rank, although the privilege of absolute mastery is limited to the superiors. It is very similar to the French Parkour or l'art du déplacement (English: the art of moving), but with a lot more possibilities within it due the application of spiritual energy. While Parkour emphasizes efficiency, Mūryōsoku embodies complete freedom of movement, which allows the inclusion of many acrobatic maneuvers often simply for aesthetics and challenge. Novices within the Agency often have contests to prove themselves into performing the most cut-throat leaps and motions. Masters of Mūryōsoku can use it to effortlessly scale otherwise impossible obstacles, using their spiritual energy both to increase their reach and cushion their impact and sounds. Kagedō (影道, "shadow way"): Under Construction Behind the Scenes